


please stop.

by KoreabooKitty (Koreabookitty)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Jackson's IG comment from earlier, M/M, plus my own imagination, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreabookitty/pseuds/KoreabooKitty
Summary: Why did Jackson make a comment on a Markson instagram post? This is just my own idea of why because I've been thinking about it all day.





	please stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! I just have an excessive amount of creativity now that summer break has started and college is no longer killing me slowly. Like I said in the summary, I've been thinking about the Jackson drama all day and decided to sit down in front of my laptop and see what happened and this is it. (the instagram post translation is from @vevian_kp on twitter)

Jackson was sitting on his bed, scrolling through Instagram, like he does every night before falling asleep. Looking through all the things his fans tagged him in throughout the day was usually something that cheered Jackson up after a rough day, now it only made it worse.

He and Mark had gotten into a fight over something stupid again. He wasn’t even sure what the catalyst was, but they ended up bringing up other topics that hit closer to home. Jackson knew they both said things they didn’t mean in the heat of the moment, but that didn’t make them hurt any less. The argument had started in the car on the way back to the hotel they were staying at in Japan, but Mark and Jackson were able to keep their emotions under control until they were in the safety of one of their rooms. If their manager knew anything more was going on between the two of them they could be in serious trouble at the company. Or worse, if any other person heard them they could create a scandal.

By the time they got into Jackson’s room tensions were at an all-time high. “What the hell do you mean you’re homesick for China? You fly there like every other fucking week! How can you possibly be homesick? What about me, huh? I get to go back to the states once a year, if I’m lucky!” Mark yells the moment the door slammed shut.

“It’s not the same and you know it!” Jackson replied, just as loudly, “I miss my home, I miss how things were before. I’m tired of being so practiced and fake.”

Mark rolled his eyes, “Well then maybe you should have just fucking stuck to fencing instead!”

“Of course you wouldn’t get it!” Jackson said as he stood up and got in Mark’s face, “Things are so much better for you now. People fall for you for just breathing and your friends back home are douchebags! They never cared about you and they still don’t. Now you can give them tickets and followers. All they do is use you for shit!”

“Shut the fuck up right now,” Mark said. His voice was unnaturally quiet considering how they had just been screaming at each other. The calmness scare Jackson if he were to be quite honest. 

Jackson really should have just listened and kept his mouth shut, but he couldn’t hold in all the frustration and anger and confusion any longer. “What? Scared of the truth, that you’re just a pretty face and you’re completely replaceable?” The silence that followed the words was painful. Jackson instantly regretted it and wanted to take it all back, but he couldn’t form an apology. Mark looked at him without saying a word. He could see emotions flashing across Mark’s face: shock, anger, betrayal, before his features finally settled on hurt. The words Jackson threw in his face were exactly the ones Mark had confided in him last year after their Fly in LA tour stop. It was his greatest fear, no one caring about him for what he brings to the group, that he’s just a pretty face, completely replaceable.

Mark shoved Jackson away from him as he got up and punched the wall, leaving a hole that would be hard to explain later, before he stormed out. Jackson heard his door slam shut and a few seconds later he heard Mark’s door do the same. He knew it was too soon to try and repair their relationship, the words all too fresh still. That’s how Jackson found himself where he was currently, scrolling through Instagram and regretting having yelled at his boyfriend.

Their relationship might be over now, after what Jackson had said, the fact that he used Mark’s insecurities against him in a fight like that. Jackson couldn’t blame Mark if he wanted to break up. To think that just yesterday Jackson was thinking about how amazing of a future the two of them could have one day. He had been dreaming of a big beautiful house and a couple kids, maybe a dog. Now he was sure that dream would stay a dream, just because he couldn’t hold his damn tongue.

Instagram was also only making him feel worse. He was getting tagged in all sorts of posts about him and BamBam, him and Jinyoung, but the ones about Him and Mark were hitting home the hardest. He saw a post of a building in China, the People’s Liberation Monument, that was a message from Ahgases and Markson fans. The message read “the good times we spend together, you are but my only one forever. Even if the world crumbles we are still Ahgases” some of the characters changed to involve Mark and Jackson’s Chinese names. The sentiment was sweet and any other day he wouldn’t have minded, hell, he probably would have loved it any other day. Right now it was depressing, thinking about all the good times and how Jackson really couldn’t imagine a future for himself without Mark, but after this fight he might have to. 

Jackson saw a drop of water hit the phone screen before he realized he was crying. He had typed a comment “please stop.” and posted it, talking more to the pain in his chest than the person who posted the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I would also like to personally comment on the drama. I don't think commenting on someone's post was the way to go about it. I know he's been saying stuff about not wanting to see the shipping. I figured something might have happened for him to change his mind about it because he used to be the most vocal about the ships. I also think something may have happened to make him comment on a random post. (again, all personal thoughts)
> 
> I would like to suggest that we all respect his wished though. This doesn't mean stop shipping Markson, it just means don't tag him in posts about it anymore. I don't think that is too much for him to ask. He just might not have gone about it in the best way. He kind of singled that person out and I'm sure they felt really bad about it all. He probably should made his own post to give a little more explanation to sooth the blow. I have seen some nasty comments on Jackson's instagram posts saying they don't want to stan him any more. I understand this is a lot to process, but please don't attack him for asking us to respect his wishes. He gives us so much, we can manage to do this for him.


End file.
